1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible cabinets, and more particularly, to a collapsible cabinet having an inwardly and outwardly pivoted door and defining a shelf storage cavity therein when collapsed to a storage position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Several known collapsible storage cabinets are disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 168,879 to Colbert; 889,741 to Addition; 933,210 to Ullom; 1,342,269 to Stewart; 2,483,340 to Gilbart; and 2,583,931 to Cummings. These patents illustrate a number of different configurations, but one disadvantage to each of these is that the doors are attached so that they are pivotable only outwardly. Thus, the doors are exposed when the cabinet is placed in a storage position. The present invention in which the doors pivot inwardly and are totally enclosed when the cabinet is in a storage position provides and advantage in that the doors are protected during storage.
Further, with the present invention, the apparatus may be folded to a very compact storage position because the shelves are removable. In order for this to be effective, the present invention defines shelf storage cavities therein for storage and protection of the removable shelves.